


Glowing

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione's getting ready to leave for the Horcrux hunt, but her lover doesn't want her to leave... not alone.





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is old... Like, really old, so be gentle. LOL. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story

"Hermione, why are you packing?" Draco asked, sitting up in bed.

She sighed. She really didn't want to do this, but she knew that she had to. "I'm leaving."

Draco's jaw dropped in pure shock. "But…. But… Hermione, you can't be serious." He bit his lower lip.

Hermione's heart clenched. Draco was never lost for words. "I'm needed elsewhere, Draco. I just can't sit by and let the war rage on."

"But you're safe here. I'll keep you safe, Hermione, please, don't leave," Draco pleaded.

"I can't stay here hiding away from everything that is happening. Harry and Ron need me," she said, hoping that he would understand.

"You've been keeping secrets from me," Draco said, sounding hurt as he came to the realisation.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I couldn't tell you… I wasn't sure where you stood in the War," Hermione muttered, embarrassed that she had doubted Draco's loyalty. "I couldn't risk..."

He got off the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. Hermione looked away not wanting to see his sculpted body. Hermione shook her head, pushing thoughts of Draco's body from her mind.

"Hermione," he pleaded, walking towards her. "I stand by you. My place in this war is by your side. Doing whatever you need me too. Hermione, please."

She cringed at the raw emotion in his voice. "Draco, I just… I need to do this on my own. Please understand." She took a small step away from him.

"I don't understand why. You've spent the whole summer with me. Why does it have to change now?" he asked, looking to her for answers.

She bit her lower lip. "We have to go into hiding, Draco. Things have gotten too hectic with the Ministry and if He figures out what's going on, he'll be after us. I won't drag you down with me."

Draco walked towards her and lightly grabbed her chin, gently prompting her to look at him. "I love you, Hermione. I've been waiting to say it, and now seemed like a good time. Hermione Granger, I love you. I love every little thing about you. I'm not letting you get away from me." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.

She broke it, tears in her eyes. "We can't," she whispered hoarsely. "This has disaster written all over it."

"My decision's always going to be to follow you," Draco said firmly. "I will follow you, and we'll both go into hiding. I've finally found happiness, love, and I'm not letting that go. I'm not letting you go, Hermione."

"I can't. Draco… you don't even like the boys. You coming with us would be disastrous. Draco, I just… I can't," she said, tears running down her face.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll put up with them. I'll try to get along with them. Hermione, I love you. And I know Potter and Weasel are part of the package. I'll do it, for you. Please, let me come with you. I can help."

She shook her head. "He Who Must... He doesn't know about us. Draco, I won't have you throw away your life for me. Imagine if your father found out. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you," she sobbed, wiping away a few tears.

Draco pulled away and began shoving random clothes into a backpack.

Hermione frowned. "Draco, what are you doing?"

He didn't look at her. "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. And even if you leave, I'll follow you. I'm not giving up on us."

Hermione threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too, Draco," she said, pressing her lips to his. Again, again, and again.

He chuckled, pulling away. "All right. I love you, and you love me. Now come on, we've got a Potter and Weasel to help out."

He pulled on some clothes and shrugged on his denim jacket. He stuck his wand in his butt pocket and slung the backpack over his shoulder. He grinned.

She chuckled. "You look very sexy like that."

Draco raised his eyebrow, laughing. "Really, Hermione? Now come on, put your jacket on."

Hermione did as he bid, getting her stuff together. "Ready?" She held her hand out to him.

He took it, smiling. "You make me... Merlin, let's go."

Hermione blushed. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'll follow you until the end of time, Hermione," Draco said.

And with that, they both Apparated away.


End file.
